Too much Information
by silenteccentric
Summary: Everybody's still in High School. One Day, Yata learns more than he want to about his best friend and comes to thinking - what happens rarely about this readhead. Contains Fushimi x Munakata, Fushimi x Yata (of course) and let's see what else. So, obviously fluffy Yaoi. Please don't read when you don't like.
1. Too much Hearing

It was a rather dull afternoon at school, the sun was shining lazily trough liquid windows, making his hair cast orange shadows on the wall.

The library is empty, because which kind of idiot would come to the library at a time like this? Well, exept for him of course, but he doesn't count.

He has nothing to do anyway and he kept the book already two weeks after the deadline, because Totsuka had the ridicolous idea it could help him in maths. The foolish optimist. Nothing could ever help him in maths.

After stuffing the useless book back in its shelf - it should get what it deserves for dealing with fucking analyses - Misaki turns to leave.

A muted gasp.

He freezed. Did he really just hear what he just hear? No way. No freaking idiot would come to the library at a time like this.

Another gasp, louder this time, and the rustling of cloth.

His face flashes as red as his hair. God, there's someone in here, _two_ someones and they're -

Breathless panting, the sound of someone unbottoning a belt: "You seem absent. What is it?"

The hell he's going to stay here and listen to some bloody couple discussing their relationship while making out. He's on his way sneaking off to the door, when the boy speaks again. Misaki thinks he's heard his voice before, but isn't sure.

"You're thinking of this readhead again, aren't you?"

Suddenly he doesn't want to leave anymore. There aren't many pupils with red hair in this school. In fact, he only know's Mikoto-san. Exept for himself, of course.

What is the girl going to answer? He's straining his ears, taking silently a step closer to the bookshelf they're hidig themselfs behind.

"It doesn't matter whom I'm thinking of, does it?"

Misaki freezes.

Shit. This is bad. Fucking bad.

It's a male voice. Deep and calm and always a little bit bored, even considering the situation he's in.

But it isn't the worst thing, that's another boys voice. Not at all.

The real problem is, that's he knows this voice damn well. And the one it belongs to, would never ever hide in the library for snogging another guy. Hell, he wouldn't even do it for a girl.

"Not denying it then, Fushimi-kun?"

He hears the oher guy chuckle. Just when he remembers the question he paused before. His face burns.

_It doesn't matter whom I'm thinking of. _

Fuck yes, it does.

What kind of question was that?

Bloody hell, he thinks, storms to the door, pulling it open and slamming it behind him as loud as possible, but he can't slam it in front of his thoughts.

Saruhiko, not denying that he thinks about him, _him, _while kissing another man.

Saruhiko, panting and shivering and exhaused.

His mind gets blank and this is worse than everything that just happened.


	2. Too much Speaking

"Misaki.", he says and and his hair is all rumpled and his cheeks blushed and the white shirt is stucking on his slender body covered with sweat.

Misaki swallows hard, but of course Saruhiko looks as usual, face pale and a little bit bored, his clothers all normal and his hair ..

It looks a little bit ruffled Misaki thinks, but maybe he only thinks so because he _knows _someone elses fingers were running trough this hair less that an hour ago.

"You're late. I was waiting.", he replies, even if it's not true. He was afraid like hell of Sarus coming.

"Yeah, sorry.", the familar clicking of a tongue - Misaki doesn't want to think about this tongue.

"I had student council issues to deal with." He doesn't know that Misaki knows he's lying.

"Let's go."

His skateboard is sliding unwillingly, it's sulking because Misaki cannot concentrate, his mind is stuffed with things he doesn't want to think about.

Misaki knows he's acting strange and he knows Saru will notice, because Saru fucking notices everything, but he cannot look him in the eye. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know how to start the conversation, something that never happened before.

It's just not right like this.

Saru and he are never timid. Saru is no one that needs Misaki to think of what he's saying. Saru is just like he's not there, he doesn't need to be considered as someone else. It's like they're parts of the same mind. There's nothing Misaki needs to be ashamed of, when it comes to Saru.

Well. Untill now.

Now Sarus presence makes him stutter. But nothing changed. He hearded him with his boyfriend, so what? With the boyfriend he didn't even know he had.

What do they talk about normally?

Totsuka said once, the weather is always a good subject. It's worth the try.

"Nice weather today.", he begins.

Saruhiko flashes him a glance of suspiciousness.

"What's wrong?", he asks immediately. "You never talk about the weather. You have something on your mind. Tell me."

Shit, Misaki thinks. Never ever trust Totsuka.

"Misaki." It sounds insistent. Fuck this clairvoyant idiot, doesn't know what's good for him. "Tell me."

"It's nothing. I just saw something today that baffled me, that's all." Shut up. Shut the hell up.

"Yeah? What did you see?"

"Eh", his brain works.

"An animal."

"Animal."  
"Yeah, well ... a dog. I saw im trough the window in maths class, I think it's straying."

"You're thinking about a straying dog."

"Yeah. I think of adopting it."

Luckily, Saru seems to be satisfied with that, at least, he's turning his gaze.

Misaki compliments himself on his great imaginativeness.

Saru's much easier to fool than he thought.


	3. Too much Asking

"Hey, Izumo? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah? What is it, Yata-chan?"

"When you learn something about a friend - accidentally! - but it concerns yourself too ... how can you talk to him about that?"

"This is about Fushimi-kun, isn't it?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Well ... cosidering the fact that you and Fushimi-kun -"

" It's not about him!"

" - are close friends since middle school, you should not ignore it. It would interfere your relationship. Just adress him carefully about it, Yata-chan.

It's for the best not to stay silent."

Misaki bites his lower lip and growls. That's not what he wanted to hear.

He would have prefered an advice like _"Oh, that's easy! Just never mention it and take care to avoid the topic. Then ignore the fact that your childhood friend fancies you completely and you'll live an uncomplicadet life untill you die."_

* * *

Later, they're studying together, meaning Saruhiko studies while the ginger boy is lying on his bed, playing gameboy.

"Ah, this sucks!" The gameboy is flying across the room and meeting the wall with a loud crack. Saruhiko doesn't bother to look up from where he's sitting in front of Misaki's bed, his legs tucked up and scrawling on the book on his lap.

Misaki rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling. Sarus dark hair is right beneath his ellbow, if he'd move a few centimetres, it would touch his arm.

"Saru?"  
"Hm?"

Misaki twist his mind of how to touch on the subject.

"Well .. Izumo and this vice-school-president-girl seem to be quiet close, don't you think?"

Saruhiko keeps scribbling alarming amounts of numbers and formulars on the paper.

"You mean Awashima? Yeah, I think they know each other from middle school or something."

Misaki watches the brilliance of the dark hair dancing.

"Do you think they're dating?"

The pencil stops but Saruhiko doesn't turn around.

"Possible. But I don't think that they're each others type."

"You know, there's a rumor saying she likes the school president, Reisi Munakata."

Saruhiko starts writing again. The back of his head looks relaxed.

"I think so too."

"You do?" Misakis eyes ware widing in surprise. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I'm in students council. I see them together, working and stuff. I just think that the way she looks at him is showing an amout of affection above the ordinary."

Misaki need a second to understand the long-winded phrase.

"So you mean he's her crush."

Saruhiko clicks his tongue. Misaki is certainly sure he's rolling his eyes, too.

"Yeah, Misaki, he's her _crush._"

Misaki swallows and then his mouth is speaking without his permission:

"If you had a crush, Saru, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

The scribbling stops. Misaki hears the pencil dropping on the floor.

"But, Misaki" and he almost gets a heart attack when Saru says:

"I do have one."

For a second, silence is freezing the air. Then Misaki manages to force his malicious mouth to answer.

"Really? T-That's great! Who is she? Do I know her?"

The tongue clicks again.

"Actually you do. You should have met once or twice."

No way that there's a chuckle in his voice.

".. yeah?" he gulps. "What is she like?"

Saruhiko thinks a moment before answering.

"She's ... cheeky."

_That bastard._

"And boisterous. She wears her heart on her sleeve and always acts head over heels. Plus she's really slow sometimes."

Misaki harrumphs. "Then I don't see what you like about her."

Is Saruhiko smiling?

"All these things are actually turning her pretty cute."

Misakis whole faces flashes bright red.

"And she's really hot."

"Oh .. " he whispers weakly.

Saruhiko finally turns his head and rests it on his folded arms right beneath Misaki.

"She's a terrible actor, you know."

Misaki curses his goddamn body, but his face stays red.

"Actress you mean."

Saruhiko smiles in a very ominous way.

".. I guess that's what I meant."

Misaki feels his heart beating and a breeze comes through the open window, making their hair dance gently.

* * *

Thank you for reading this. :) I'm really happy about Reviews and please please forgive me if there are any vocabulary fault in here.


	4. Too much Texting

Later, when the aloneness and silence are calming Misakis mind down, he figures out that in fact, nothing abnormal happened at all.

He had a talk with Saruhiko about some school rumors, then he Saru told him about his crush.

It's perfectly possible that this cheeky girl exists.

It has nothing to do with him at all.

He's fucking fine with that.

Great.

But if he'd only _pretend _for a moment that Saruhiko was really talking about _him_ - as a girl - there are a few huge conflicts in that.

First, he's not boisterous. Not at all.

Secondly, Saruhiko called him hot. _And she's really hot. _He feels his face blushing again. How can one guy find another guy hot? More precisely: How can _Saruhiko _find _Misaki _hot? Saruhiko who's always been the handsome one, who knows exactly what's attractive and what's not.

And he's picky as hell, Misaki knows. What bring him straight to the third and biggest problem.

_If _Saru was talking about him before and _if _he's really attracted to him:

_Why the hell was he snogging some other guy at the library?_

Is this some kind of sick joke?

He hears his phone vibrates because he got a text, but he ignores it.

Was Saru maybe just teasing him?

That would in fact be typical for him. He loves riling Misaki up, loves to make fun of him with and without his knowing and he loves to see Misaki embarassed.

Why is he friends with this guy again?

His phone vibrates again. He sights and sits up, fising his phone out of his pocket and looking at the display.

There is no text.

Misaki frowns and clicks on the in-box, but the latest text was by Kamamoto about noon.

But he's fucking hearded this vibrating noise.

There it is again!

He's observing his room carefully and then find the source of the noise:

There's a dark blue mobile phone lying on the ground next to his bed. Saru's forgotten his phone.

He really shouldn't do that.

But the phone appeares to has jumped in his hand already, so what can he do?

_3 new messages._

It's probably just his mother. Or some classmate.

_Open in-box._

If Saruhiko finds out about him stalking his phone, he'll kill him slowly with these scary knifes of his.

_3 messages by: Munakata._

Misaki frowns surprised. What could the school president possibly want from Saru at nine in the evening? Seems a bit late for a studen'ts council meeting.

_21:02 - Where are you? I want to see you._

_21:05 - Sorry for what I said in the library. That was indiscreet._

_21:07 - We should talk about that tomorrow._

Now it's not just his face, Misaki's whole body seems so blush red. His hair is supposably even more blazing than normally.

Goddamnitfuck, it was Munakata in the library. Saruhiko has a relationship with the school president secretly. This is the worst fucking thing happening since his skateboard lost a wheel.

The phone in his hand vibrates again.

_One message by: Munakata._

_21:15 - I really need to see you. Come over tonight?_

Misaki freezes. He's not quiet sure what to feel. On one hand, he's too irritated to think logical because the panting shadow in the library has gotten a face and a name. He's never spoken to Reisi Munakata, but of course he know who he is.

Tall, classy and arrogant, he's the person that deals with teachers and parents and all these scary things representative for all students of the school.

Now that he think's of it, he and Saru are a pretty good match. They're both priggish and frigid and they're clearly not giving a damn about other peoples opinions.

That's on one hand.

On the other hand Misaki fucking likes to push that bastard right in the face. Both of them.

Didn't Saru just say he likes _him_? Didn't he? So what's this whole crap about? Are they're sex-calling each other?

His fingers are moving before his mind is at it.

_To: Munakata_

_21:19 - cant; stuck home. theres no need to talk i wasnt thinking about any1_

He clicks his tongue just like Saruhiko would do and waits strained.

The answer comes just a second later.

_From: Munakata_

_21:20 - You were, I can tell. Don't forget that I know your face expressions better than anyone, Fushimi-kun. But I don't like when you think about someone else, when I'm touching you._

Misaki's heart is skipping a beat and heat and anger are floating his body. _When I'm touching you. _Fuck, he has no right to touch Saru at all.

_To: Munakata_

_21:22 - R were talking bout miskai here? and i cant help beeing distracted ur just so damn lame i'm bored when u do me_

Take _that_, dumbass! Misaki grins self-complacently. He just get's what he deserves for sexual harassement towards the students, that school-president-bastard.

_From: Munakata_

_21:25 - Funny you say that, I had the impression you we're enjoying it back then. See you tomorrow. And what happened to your spelling? You sound like an analphabetic suburb dealer._

Misaki would really, really like to kill him. He resists to throw the phone on the wall like his gameboy some hours ago, deletes all the messages he's sendes and received in the last half an hour and courses all student council members in the world.

Tomorrow, Saruhiko will be getting a nasty surprise.

_I had the impression you were quiet enjoying it back then._

Arrogant brat.

* * *

Sorry, I'm really bad at the english text language. . Let me know what you think. And do you prefer Saruhiko with Misaki or with Munakata? Thanks for reviews.


	5. Too much Yelling

The next morning, he greets Saruhiko with a look that could kill a stone.

"You forgot your phone." and he tosses it in Sarus direction, feeling a trace of satisfaction when he sees his friends stumbling to catch it.

"What's the matter, Misaki?" the other boy hisses, but Misaki just steps on his skateboard and drives away.

Yeah, right. Talk to my back.

He ignores Saru all day, what is way more exhausing than he imagined. He has to actually _do _his exercises now instead of just copying them.

How the fuck do other students handle this, Misaki wonders.

When he finally leaves school, cursing the whole mysterie called maths, he heares fast steps behind him and then, someone grabs his shoulder and swings him around.

"What the ... what do you want, Kamamoto?" he hisses, secretly disapointed because it's not Saruhiko. As if Saruhiko would ever run after him.

"You were called in student's council office." the massy guy says, carefully observing Misakis fist that stopped right in front of his face.

Miskai sights and drops his fist. "I'm not going."

"But, Yata-san, you already have two warnings by the directorship. You shouldn't ignore a call by-"  
"OKAY, fine! When did you become such a chick, Kamamoto?" the shorty scoffs, but doesn't wait for an answer. He's certainly in a bad mood today.

Ten minutes later, he knocks on the door with the polished tag "Students Council". He's never been here actually and his mood becomes even worse, when he remembers that Saru will probably be there.

Someone says "Come in!" and he enteres, intentionally bored.

It's a room filled with large desks, curving under packs of paper. A few snobbish- looking students are lolling on their chairs, some not even visible behind their mountains of documents.

So, they're actually working here. How unexpected.

"You're Misaki Yata?" The question is posed by a girl in a alarming tight skirt, whose blond hair is framing a stern, but pretty face.

"Y-yeah." Misaki really wishes of all present people it wouldn't be the girl speaking to him.

She frowns.

"Schools president Reisi Munakata wants to see you."

She points at the largest desk with the most paper on it, and just now Miskai recognizes the actual reason for his bad temper today.

Munakata looks up from whatever he's reading and lifts an eyebrow.

"Thank you for coming." His voice is deep and calm and Misaki hates it.

He lazily lifts one hand.

"Please leave Yata-kun and me alone for a minute."

At once, every single student in the room stands up and walks past the door. The blond girl, that Misaki now has identified as Seri Awashima, waves a worried look towards Munakata as if Misaki would be some serial killer with a liking for girlish haircuts.

"It will only take a short while, thank you, Awashima-san."

She finally noddes and leaves. The door closes with a sharp crack.

Misaki takes a chair nearby and sits down without being asked.

"Do they always do what you want?"

"Yes." Munakata answers nonchalantly.

Misaki harrumphs.

"Whadaya want?"

The older guy cocks his head.

"You sended me some rather impolite texts yesterday evening."

For a second, Miskai freezes but manages to laugh taunting.

"You shouldn't have had laid a hand on Saru if you want me to be polite with you."

Munakata stands up and circles his desk slowly.

"Let me make this clear: I'm not forcing him. Saruhiko came to me out of his own will."

"Don't you fucking dare to call him by his first name!"

"I do as I please. It's not my fault if you weren't able to classify your feelings towards Saruhiko untill now. I've just been faster, Yata-kun."

"You arrogant, little -" Misaki feels his face blushing and gets even more angry.

"You know that Saru doesn't give a fuck about you! You were even telling him yourself, in the library!"

"So that was you? How nasty to stalk your best friend in his free time, Yata-kun."

"I wasn't stalking! It was an accident! Besides, what do you expect, making out in a fucking public library!"

An evil smile curls Munakatas lips.

"Saruhiko likes to do it at public places. Gives him thrill, you know?"

Misaki blushes immediatly. _Saruhiko, panting._

"Shut the hell up! Where _is _Saru anyways? Shouldn't he be here, perforating fucking animadversions?"

"He should, yes. But he left early today. Apparently, _someone _has not been speaking to him all day and he wanted to make things up."

He raises an elegant eyebrow.

"You don't get his character at all, do you, Yata-kun?"

"I fucking do! You don't know anything about Sarus character!"

"More than you, apparently."

Misakis fists are shaking in anger.

"You asshole!" he barely notices that he's screaming right now and everyone outside can hear him but he couldn't care less.

"You won't come near to him one fucking more time, got it? If I ever get wind of you laying a damn single finger on Saru, you won't be able to lay anything on anyone anymore, when I'm finished with you!

You will never get between Saru and me, never ever, because **_we're one_**!"

For a moment he thinks Munakata will slap him, he actually hopes so, because it would give him an excuse for punshing the smug expression out of his face. But the president doesn't him this favour.

Instead, he's just smiling in a way that pisses Misaki off more than words can say.

"Funny."

"What?!" It's amazing how _much _Misaki wants to punch him.

"Saruhiko told me the exact same thing one hour ago."

Misaki freezes. Munakatas smile deepens.

The redhead leaves without one more word, storming out of the office, ignoring the suprised looks of the council members waiting outside.

He lets his skateboard sliding under his feets experienced. It's just a natural action for him, when he wants to get on fast. And he does right now.

_We're one._

_Saruhiko told me the exact same thing._

Fuck this. If this snob is lying, he'll make him pay.

Seri Awashima enters the office just when the noise of the rolling skateboard dies away.

Munakata is sitting on his chair, looking satisfied. When she raises her eyebrows in a mute question, he smiles politely.

"One good deed a day, Awashima."

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for following this untill here. :) I know this is a rather boring chapter, but I wanted to write Munaka in person.  
I'm not sure if we will finish soon or I'll just keep them in suspence a bit longer. We'll see, we'll see.


	6. Not enough Flying

Crows don't like large windows.

They give the impression of freedom, but actually, they lock you up.

Glass walls are nothing but contumely, showing you what they separate you from.

Saruhiko's place is made of nothing but windows.

His father is some kind of mad architect but Misaki has never seen him, not even on pictures. He's mostly working abroad and when he comes home, Saruhiko sleeps at Misakis house.

They don't have the best relationship, Misaki assumes.

He throws his skateboard aside, when he enters the house, ignoring the dirt it left on the polished flooring. Another thing he doesn't like. This house if full of polished things, as if you cannot walk on a floor when you don't see your reflextion on it.

"Saru!" he yells, but he doesn't expect an answer. Saru never yells through the house, even if he's heard him. That's just not like him.

Misaki runs trough several nearly empty rooms (minimalist style, what the fuck, it's just goddamn uncomfortable), climbs two stairwells untill he reaches the door to the balcony and pulls it open. In no time his hair is ruffled like a mop but the wind is no problem for someone who's passed half of his life on a skateboard.

He climps the fire ladder easily and enters the rooftop, drawing a deep breath.

Their nest changed since these days, but it was still their place to come home to.

A huge red parasol shading a old black couch, which nearly crushed Saru when he and Misaki carried it here alomst eight years ago.

A mob of dark hair caught his attention and he swallowed hard.

Saruhiko is laying on the couch, a book in hand and lifting his head in mild surprise when his best friend appears in front of him, wearing a face expression of bare panick.

"Misaki?"

Misaki gulps and for a moment he almost stutters, but then he clears his throad.

That's Saru, just Saru. No need to fuss.

"I was looking for you." he says and sits down on the couch opposite to the dark haired boy, who slips his legs aside to make room for him.

"In student's council office they said you went home."

Saruhiko clicks his tongue.

"You were in student's council office? You could just have texted me, you know."

Misaki grints his teeth.

"I wasn't there because I searched you, they called me in."

His friend raises an eyebrow what means _Keep on talking _in saru.

"The schools president wanted to talk to me."

Misaki watches Saruhiko's face carefully. There's no expression yet but the blue eyes wide for less than a second. Misaki thows his head back and watches the sky. He doesn't want to look Saru in the face when he says:

"You should have told me you've got a boyfriend."

A crow flies across their heads.

He hears Saru moving.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"So he's just your bed bunny or what?" Misaki snorts, tilts his head back and grints his teeth.

"Fucking ridicolous. I didn't even know you were into guys."

Saruhiko shrugs. Just now Misaki realises their legs are brushing against each others.

This realisation doesn't help at all.

"So what did Munakata want from you?" Saruhiko finally asks.

His glasses are reflecting the sunlight and Misaki doesn't like that. He wants to see Sarus eyes.

"He wanted to make sure you're his."

The other guy blinks lazily. It's amazing how good of an actor Saruhiko is. He never shows any care.

"And what did you tell him?"

Misaki shivers. It's now. The truth and only the truth.

"I told him you don't. I told him you belong to me. I told him **we're one**."

It's stronger this time, much stronger. The air not only freezens, it turns into diamonds. In slow-motion, Misaki sees the reflexion on Saru's glasses fade and blue eyes watching him, seeing through him like they always did.

Misaki swallows.

Now or never.

All or nothing.

Love or hate.

"We certainly are."

Diamonds become oxygen again. The smile is unbearable.

"Munaka is not my bed bunny. He's the replacement for someone who I don't dare to touch.

I was afraid to get my fingers burnt."

Everything's bright now.

"I assume you're talking about this mysterious crush you told me yesterday." he grins.

Saru smiles back an him.

"I am."

"Is she the kind of person that burns your fingers?"

"She's the kind of person that burns everything and leaves your heart as a small pile of ash."  
"Funny, I never throught of you as someone with a heart."

"I'm trying to hide, but I do have one."

"Is it fireproof?"

"No." Saruhiko says and then he raises his hand and touches Misakis chin. It feels like breathing finally.

"It's proof against everything but fire."

When he leans fowards and their lips meet, Misaki blushes bright pink but Saruhiko only chuckles. He winds his arms around the shorter boy and deepens the kiss and Misaki's face colour at the same time.

After a few minutes that Misaki later remembers only as a chain of heat and blue eyes, they're lying on the bed. Saruhiko's layed his arms around him, one hand in his hair.

Misaki leans his chin on Saru's chest and hopes his face has its normal colour again.

"It was me in the library."

"I know, idiot."

"What?!" he tries to sit up but Saru's doesn't unclench his arms. "How do you know?"

The face in front of him smirks.

"I saw your hair."

"Oh ... why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't. You, trying to act normally ... it was just too cute."

"Dumbass!" he yells but he's not really angry, even if it's somehow embarassing.

"And Saru?"

"Hm?"  
"Just for the record: This crush - that was me?"

Saruhiko laughs delighted.

"Yes, idiot, that was you."

Misaki keeps silent for a minute and the wind coming trough the large window ruffles their hair gently.

"Do you really think I'm hot?"

"Smokin' hot."

"Oh." Misaki blushes again and Saruhiko sights enchanted.

They talk and touch untill the sun sets and colours fade to velvet.

It's not enough yet, but they're one and he couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wasn't sure how I wante dto name this Chapter ... Not Enough Smiling or Kissing or Breathing or Loving ... so in the end I choosed Fyling because, yeah. That's what they do. They fly.

Thank you for staying with me untill here. I loved reading your comments.

~ J


End file.
